This invention relates to the processing of electronic components and assemblies, and in particular to the reflow of solder and cleaning of the components.
The manufacture of electronic assemblies and components commonly involves the mounting of individual electronic devices, such as transistors, integrated circuits, resistors and the like on pre-printed circuit boards. The assemblies and components are then reflowed and often cleaned.
The manufacture of Ball Grid Array (BGA) components and assemblies commonly involves the mounting of solder balls or prepared spheres on pre-printed circuit boards or substrates on the bottom surface of an integrated circuit, such as a so-called flip chip. In a typical process, the circuit boards and substrates will be processed through a line of machines which include a magazine unloader, a ball mounter, an inspection machine, a 1 to 3 converter, a reflow apparatus, a cleaning apparatus, a 3 to 1 converter and a magazine loader. These machines take considerable floor space and limit the production line that can be utilized in a given amount of relatively expensive floorspace. After mounting, reflow and cleaning, the BGAs become the input/output paths for electron flow to the next level assembly.
Since most assembly of BGA components and assemblies is performed in a clean room environment with very expensive floor space costs, there is an ongoing need to conserve floorspace. Thus, it would be of great benefit to provide greater efficiency to the manufacturing process and to reduce the required floor space for the manufacturing process.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is providing for processing electronic components which travel along first and second conveyors in a pre-determined direction. The apparatus includes a frame contained in unitary housing. A reflow assembly is mounted on the frame within the unitary housing and has a reflow conveyor conveying the electronic component from the first conveyor in a reflow direction non-parallel to the pre-determined direction to reflow solder on the electronic component. The apparatus also has a cleaning assembly mounted on the frame also within the unitary housing and has a cleaning conveyor conveying the electronic component from the reflow conveyor in a cleaning direction generally opposite to the reflow direction to clean the electronic component and deliver the electronic component to the second conveyor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the reflow direction and cleaning direction are perpendicular to the pre-determined direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a unitary compact reflowing and cleaning apparatus is provided and is specially suited for the reflowing and cleaning of BGA components of silicon chips which are manufactured in either strip form or individually held in JEDEC type trays, boats or carriers, in contrast to the typically larger sized printed circuit boards for which most of the present commercial reflow ovens and cleaning devices are designed.
In yet another aspect of the present invention through the use of selective blower manipulation and the utilization of negative pressure, a reflow oven and cleaner may be housed within a unitary housing without the risk of contamination of one process by the other process taking place within that same unitary housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the cleaning portion of the apparatus operates with a cleaning fluid at a temperature more elevated than is typical with present commercial cleaners. The heightened temperature of the fluid within the cleaning apparatus minimizes the temperature difference between strips or trays exiting the reflow portion of the apparatus and allows a reflow and cleaning more rapidly than with the typical present day installations. This is because, in the apparatus of the present invention, the BGA components or chips contained in the strips or in JEDEC trays, boats or carriers, do not cool down as much and therefore can be cleaned sooner since they are cleaned prior to reaching room temperature and before typical contaminants present after reflow fully solidify or cure.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the reflow portion of the apparatus of the present invention utilizes IR heating to rapidly reflow the BGA components or other chips in either strip form or held in JEDEC trays, boats or carriers. Convection or conduction heating may alternatively be used.